Of Divergences and Other Paths
by Dreamer's Dark Requiem
Summary: :One Sky, One Destiny : But the path one can take is never set in stone. /AUs and Crossovers/
1. Rewind

Of Divergences and Other Paths

Rated: T for multiple, obvious reasons

Pairings: Vary upon chapter...This one is implied SoKaiKu OT3! And, maybe, if you squint, some VenQuaErra OT3

Warning: Um. None. Except this is total crack and I don't know where it came from.

AN: You know what? I just have way too many ideas for me to do myself. So, I'm going to post all of the ones I'm not gonna do as a one-shot(or possibly two-shots) and make `em adoptable! This one is going to be a time travel one, which makes me disgustingly happy. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :P

BTW, in this, _**Roxas is bold & slanted**_, _Xion is underlined and slanted_, & **Ven is just bold**. _Sora's thoughts are slanted only_.

001

Rewind

* * *

Sora leaned back on the warped paopu fruit tree. Really, he did enjoy and love being home, but sometimes he missed running around and just _not _being under the tyrannical thumb of Parents. Because, really, ever since he'd come home, he had been all but locked up in his room by his parents. Thankfully, his wonderful, amazing older sister had come to his rescue and got their parents to let him out for a little while.

"Man," He mumbled, closing his eyes as he felt the wind brush against his face, "I _love_ you right now, Ai."

_**You would.**_

The keyblade wielder tilted his head slightly, "Roxas?"

_**Hey.**_

_Don't go forgetting about me, either, you guys._

"Xion, too? I though you two were asleep."

_**We were.**_

_But your mental complaining about your parents woke us up. Ven, too, but he's being super quiet right now._

**Am not.**

"I wasn't complaining," Sora swung his legs over the edge of the tree and hummed lightly to himself.

**Ahem, 'Tyrannical'?**

The seventeen year old coughed, "Well, they are. Right now anyway." There were soft sniggers in the back of his head from the three and the brunette felt a smile cross his lips. Sora hadn't known about any of these three during his last journey and had only met Roxas when it was ending. Xion had popped up a little later, shocking Roxas and making Sora laugh, because he can tell how the blond felt about her. It wasn't for a few weeks after that till Xion made a comment about another chain of memories hidden somewhere beneath Sora's heart.

She, of course, went diving after it.

Roxas had nearly flipped out when the other suddenly disappeared(Sora himself felt like something important had vanished without warning) until she reappeared a few days later. Towed behind her was one Ventus. The brunette and blond greeted the newest waking resident with grins, though Roxas had dragged Xion off to scold her moments after.

Sora had taken that chance to make friends with Ven. He learned that Ven had been there the longest, though Roxas had been the one awake the longest. Apparently, sometime after Ven had found refuge with him, he'd fallen asleep without meaning to. This, of course, was no longer a problem, as Xion had solved it quite nicely.

He smiled wider.

_What are you smiling about?_

_You guys._

The sudden change in speech made them fumble about before any of them responded.

_**Why's that?**_

_Well, I'ts just, I don't know where I'd be right now with you. Riku and Kairi are both pretty much forbidden from talking to each other or me, which is kind of stupid, ya know? And I hate being alone…_

**Well! Whenever Master would separate me, Terra, and Aqua, we'd still sneak out and see each other on the mountain. So maybe you could try that?**

_That won't work, remember? Sora's parents told Kairi's and Riku's that he was going to the island. No way they'd let them go to the island with him there too._

**Ah, I had forgotten that. Dang.**

_It's okay guys. I've still got you three anyway and…Hey? What's that?_

_You mean that chill?_

_**We had it too.**_

**Felt like a heartless.**

_**But they can't get here!**_

_A high level one might be able to…Wait a sec, I'm going to go check it out._

_Be careful!_

Sora smiled faintly at Xion's concern before moving to the bridge connected to the little islet. Crossing it quickly he paused to focus on the source of the chills. It's not too far, thankfully, so he didn't have to trek across the island. Though, it might be a bit of a challenge fighting this opponent without anyone from the main island from seeing the flashes of magic.

In a flash, his keyblade emerged, the Oblivion keychain dangling darkly from the end of the hilt. Sora hadn't changed the blade since his fight with Xemnas, and hadn't even thought to. The only other keyblade he'd change it to was Oathkeeper. The brunette wielder stepped forward and the chill turned into an aching frost burn.

Then, it appeared.

**A Phantom heartless?**

_**No...look, it's strange.**_

The young keyblade wielder gripped Oblivion tightly, surveying the heartless. It _did _look like a Phantom, which he had encountered only once, however, this one had several differences. Unlike the weaponless Phantom, this one was brandishing a staff with a clock at the top. The other end was sharpened to a deadly point and Sora sucked in a breath. The heartless before him also seemed to have glowing _red _eyes instead of the standard yellow-amber. Around the half hidden heart beneath the cloak was a spiked half-cage that was obviously protecting said heart.

_How're we gonna get spells past _that?

Sora bit his lip and shook his head slightly: He didn't know. Whatever the case was, he had to fight. No way was he letting this thing get any of the people on the main island! The brunette stormed forward, jabbing his blade at the cage. Oblivion glanced off and the brunette groaned, barely dodging a swipe of the staff as he did so.

"This sucks," He grumbled as he dodged another blow to the head. Sora dodge-rolled out of the way of the next swipe when his legs froze up.

_Huh? I can't move!_

_Shit, Sora!_

_**Look-**_

**Out! **

He looked up just in time to see the clock-topped staff collide with his skull. _Oh, _Damn_._

* * *

"Ow."

The brunette winced slightly as he struggled to move. Where in the Worlds was he? "Roxas?" He groaned, "Xion? Ven?" There wasn't any reply in any form at all and the teen began to struggle more, as worry overtook him. "Guys? Hey, answer me! C`mon, this isn't funny!"

"It's not supposed to be Keyblade Master."

Sora flinched up, swinging his head around to catch sight of the speaker. He didn't see a soul. "You can't see me. You won't ever be able to see me." The teenage keyblade wielder frowned, "Don't know what that means, and I'm not a keyblade master. Haven't passed the test yet..." There was a quiet 'Hmph.' "You do not understand. Your friends, Riku, Kairi, they can only wield a single keyblade truly well. _Way to Dawn_ and _Destiny's Embrace_...Yet, you, who can wield any keyblade you lay your hands on. Even the dark keyblade formed from the stolen hearts of the Seven Princesses."

He felt a shiver run down his spine, "Who are you?"

A dark chuckle echoed around him, "Perhaps, I am nobody, or, Perhaps, I am somebody. Maybe I am even potential. That is up to you to decide, seventh light, thirteenth darkness." Sora twitched, "What does that mean, seven light, thirteenth darkness? You're not making any sense!"

Another laughed echoed and the teen felt a strong urge to run. "Maybe you should watch out behind you Sora." "Eh?" The brunette spun around to meet, face to face, a nova shadow. "Oh, hell," he mumbled. "Hope you have fun, Keyblade Master." "Wait!" Sora cried, "Wait just a second, you're not going away on me-Oh, crap!" The wielder dodged back from the heartless's swipe. Clutching his fist, he willed Oblivion into his hand. He did not expect to also recieve Oathkeeper in his other hand.

The brunette stared at it for a few split seconds before spinning around to meet the Nova Shadow's next attack. The two keyblades slid through the dark being's arms like butter. It gave a lurching growl of pain as it wavered back. However, it did not retreat, its instincts too strong to let it run from its prey. Unfortunately for the heartless, this prey could fight back. Sora's dual keyblades cut through it's main body, the heart trapped within being released there after.

With a frown, he nearly dismissed the two keyblades before pausing. Not yet, he decided. He may need them again soon.

Sora stepped forward, his feet hitting the ground softly. Only two steps later and a flurry of bird and feathers swarmed around him. The next second, they were gone. He sucked in a soft breath. The last time he had see something like that had been back then...

Just before the Islands were lost to the Heartless.

The keyblade wielder twirled both keyblades, feeling extremely tired, out of nowhere. He sucked in a breath one more before moving forward, ignoring the familiar picture on the Station. Sora shook his head and was about to test the dark lands around the Station when he heard a confused voice behind him.

"What is this place?"

He spun around and then froze. Because what he saw should have just been impossible.

Before him was a younger version of himself, a version that had not yet stepped off of Destiny Islands, one that had not lost everything dear, one that hadn't watched his best friends-_lovers_-disappear into nothing.

A spark of jealous surged forth before he squashed it. There was no need to be jealous, he had his friends back, his family back, his _life _back.

Even if he didn't want that life anymore.

He shook his head and looked over his younger self. Man, he was short! Sora didn't remember being that short. Hmmm...Ah, well, at least he was still taller then Kairi. He winced slightly at the sight of the red jumpsuit. Gah, what had he been thinking back then? At least the jacket looked semi comfortable. Ah well, suppose beggers can't be choosers.

Sora stepped towards the younger him, who was blinking owlishly at him. _Seriously? I've got two potentially dangerous keyblades in my hands and all you do is stare? God, I was_ such _an idiot._ He raised Oblivion, "Yo." The younger raised his right hand and waved weakly, still staring. "You know," Sora drawled, "Your face could get stuck looking like that. And I rather it didn't, thanks. So shut your mouth before it falls off." The younger shut his mouth but did not stop his god smacked staring.

"Okay," The elder rubbed his temples, "What do I have to do to get you to stop staring?" The younger bit his lip, "...I don't get it. Why do you look sort of like me, `cept older? And where is this place?" Sora twirled Oathkeeper boredly, "Well, the first question is kinda obvious. I am you, except from the future. Don't ask, I don't get it either. And this place...," He frowned, "I'd guess this is the Station of Heart, which usually appears during Dives..." The younger tipped his head to the side, confused.

The older brunette sighed, "Okay, a Dive is usually called a Dive to Heart and is used, normally, is wake up Keyblade Wielders. Keyblades are like these," He lifted Oblivion and Oathkeeper, "And come in all shapes and sizes. Colors too. A Station of Heart, thought it can be called other things, is a representation of the heart." Younger Sora bit his lip once more, "What do you mean by 'Heart?'"

The keyblade wielder muttered, "As curious as Roxas, jeez," Then, louder, "A person is made up of three things: The Body, the Soul/Mind, and the Heart. The Heart is what gives people the power to wield the Keyblade...Except for a few special cases, but they're incredibly rare." The younger brunette nodded in understanding.

"Right," Sora murmured, "I have no clue, though, why we're here. If we could have some sort of help, please?" The last bit was aimed at some sort of external help, any at all. For a few minutes there was nothing but silence. Silence, and silence again. Until a quiet, rumbling voice spoke up, **"You must accept it." **"Oh, yay, Cryptic statements," Sora grumbled.

**"Accept it."**

Sora snarled, "Accept _what_? !" The younger winced. **"Accept what must be done...Accept that you must be one." **Younger Sora bit his lip nervously(_Had he always been so nervous back then?_) and said, "I think it means that we have to...Combine our hearts or something." The elder furrowed his brow with the faintest of frowns, "Seriously?...How would we even do that?" The younger shrugged.

The keyblade wielder frowned then blinked. "Hmmmm," he stared down at Oblivion and Oathkeeper, his eyes curious. Then he grinned. Younger Sora winced slightly, "I don't like that look..." The elder brunette raised Oblivion, "Why not use the keyblade? It can unlock hearts." The smaller brunette said, "But who?" "Me," Sora snorted, "Duh."

"Eh? Why?"

"Well, I think I get what's going on. But, still, out of curiosity, where were you before now?"

"Getting my butt handed to me by some giant shadow thing."

"Okay," he raised Oblivion, "Let's do this."

He had done this before, but it felt a lot worse this time. As the black keyblade unlocked his heart, Sora felt a rush of...light? Several voices(Roxas? Xion? Ven?) echoed in his head.

Then, darkness overcame his vision.

* * *

His eyes flashed open to meet a hand, a very large hand, attempting to squash him. Sorry, not this time buddy. Oblivion flashed into his hand and he slashed up, catching the hand before it could make contact with his body. "Freaking Dark Side...," came the soft mutter as he sliced through. The heartless crowed in pain before slamming it's hands down. "Oh, hell, new move!" Sora leaped up to dodge the shockwaves.

_**Holy shit, Sora, what's going on? !**_

**Seriously, this is weird as hell.**

_Oi! Stop bothering him, and look out Sora!_

Sora cried out in surprise as he dodge another strike of the hands. "Okay, that's it. I'm going to end this!" Sora used Strike Raid to knock out the last of the enemies strength. _Thank Kingdom Hearts my younger self...I cut it's health down as far as I did._

It was only then that he remembered that the Dark Side had fallen on him after being beaten.

"Well, crap."

He cursed darkness as it took over his vision once more.

Not for long, however, as he opened his eyes and saw clear skies. Familiar clear skies. "Eh?" Sora blinked a few times before sitting up. "Oh." The ocean of Destiny Islands stretched out in front of him. He shut his eyes then, enjoying the cool breeze before lying down again. When his eyes opened, Kairi was there, just as he remembered. "Oi, Kairi! You trying to give me a heart attack?" He joked as he sat back up. The red head giggled, "If you weren't such a lazy bum, I wouldn't have to do that, would I?"

He gave a mock horrified sigh, "Lazy bum? Am I really?"

"Yeah, you are. And so are you, Kairi."

The light teasing voice made Sora turn to look at the speaker. Riku. He surveyed the teen quickly, reflecting that he hadn't seen him so...relaxed in a long time.

_That's true. He was always so tense at the Twilight Town Mansion._

"So you noticed," Kairi laughed, not noticing the faint of look of sadness that had crossed her brunette friend's face. Riku smirked before tossing the log he had been carrying. Sora scrambled back a bit and then grabbed the wood log without any problem. He pouted at his silver haired friend, "Mean, Riku." He laughed. It was then, that like in his memories, Kairi declared they should race.

Sora wondered if the combining had made any change at all.

**_It will,_ **Roxas reassure him.

_**You've just gotta wait a little while longer.**_

* * *

**So. Uh. A Time Travel fic? Sort of. I can't even force myself to continue it, so there. I'm also not expecting anyone to have any interest in this soooo...**

**See you all later! **


	2. Deja Vu

Of Divergences and Other Paths

Rated: T for multiple, obvious reasons

Pairings: some heavily implied Neku/Shiki and Roxas/Xion

Warning: Yeah! I have no idea!

AN: ...Xion? I love you~

002

Deja Vu

* * *

Xion was many things(Replica, Keyblade Wielder, and the best friend of Axel and Roxas...) but one of those was not stupid. So when she woke up after her apparent death with her cheek half glued to a road, the teenage girl was understandably confused.

Because, really.

When you get stabbed in the chest with a _very _sharp keyblade, you usually don't wake up from it.

Slowly, the young girl pushed herself up to her knees and then her feet, just in time to note that she no longer wore her black Organization cloak. Rather, she now wore a simple black hoodie that did actually resemble the aforementioned cloak, though it only hit her waist instead of going down past her knees. She now also wore dark gray shorts with a black belt. Said black belt had silver crown insignias on it. Under the sleeve-less hoodie was a simple black tank-top. Around her neck was a pendant that formed an X, similar, she noted, to the one she had once seen Roxas wear on his own casual clothing. with a quick glance at her feet, she noticed her boots had been replaced with a pair of sandals similar to Namine's own pair. On her left wrist was plain white wrist band while on her right wrist was a pair of dark purple bracelets.

Having now looked over her own appearance, Xion surveyed the new world she was in. Oddly enough, there was a large crowd around her, yet not a single soul glanced her way. It was like she didn't even exist.

_How ironic_, she scowled, _even in death, I don't exist._

The former fourteenth frowned and spun around in a circle to get a quick look of the area around her. Many building soared into the sky around her and the many people(_There were so many!_) hurried past her. As before, no one noticed her and it also seemed some of the people were going _though _her. It was an unsettling thought.

Xion groaned and rubbed her forehead with a soft groan. Why was everything that happened to her so complicated...? The only thing that had not been complicated for her had been her friendship with Roxas...And that had turned complicated very quickly.

It was then that she felt the buzzing in her pocket. Xion frowned and stuffed her hand into said pocket and pulled out a black rectagular device. it continued buzzing until the dark haired girl flipped it open. On the screen it clearly said "Ten to the Four, only 60 min to spare."

"...The hell?"

She glanced up and around, looking utterly confused. The message was an odd one. What exactly did it mean by 'Ten to the Four?' And whey 'only 60 min to spare?' It was then of course that the former fourteenth felt a sharp pain on her right hand and clutched it tightly. After what felt like a few minutes, the pain faded and Xion allowed her hand to open.

A strange ticking noise began to drown out the sound of the people moving around her, causing her to flinch. There, seared to the inside of her head, was a countdown that read '59:14.' "Oh, Kingdom Hearts, I'm going insane!" She hissed, gawping at the counter.

Now, had she not been staring in blank eyed confusion at her hand, Xion may have noticed the creatures known as 'Noise' that bounced toward her. As it was, the dark haired girl did not notice them till they were upon her. She allowed herself a hiss of pain as one of the frogs landed and smashed her across the chest. "Stupid thing," Xion muttered, reaching out with her hand to summon her keyblade.

Nothing happened.

"Oh...Damn."

Two of the five frogs made another pass, kicking her across the head and leg at once. Xion snarled to herself and forced her legs to move: If she couldn't fight them with her keyblade, she had to run! So, she dashed passed the people, who chatted and talked and acted like all was right in the world. Xion cursed her unfortunate luck to be in such a situation...

* * *

Xion was hiding now, behind a statue of a dog. According to the people laughing around her, it was called Hachiko. Her gaze flicked over the multitude of people, her eyes lingering on a pair of blonds, both wearing beanies adorned with a skull. She figured they must be siblings, but before she could move to get more information, a few frogs bounced into view.

She ducked back behind the statue, praying to any deity that was listening to give her some help here.

"Hey, you have a partner yet?" Xion nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the speaker's voice. "Eh...Partner?" She asked weakly. "Yeah!" The speaker was girl that looked about her age, with dark brown hair and a pair of slim glasses resting on her nose, "If you don't, how about we make a pact?"

"..."

"...?"

"I don't understand."

"...Just agree to a pact, so we can fight the Noise-Er, the frogs."

The former fourteenth frowned, unsure of whether or not to trust this girl. Of course, when she saw that the frogs had seen them and were coming to the two, she made her decision in a split second: "Okay! Fine! I agree to a pact with you!"

A swarm of lights danced across her vision and a sound similar to the clinking of chains echoed in her ears. "H-huh? !"

"Never mind that, here they come!"

A small army of the frogs descended on them and Xion, by instinct, reached out to summon her keyblade. To her surprise, it flashed into her hand. For a second, she wondered what had just happened but quickly shook her head. She had enemies to defeat!

The fight only lasted a few seconds as the two female teens trounced the frogs. Once they took care of the last of them, Xion caught the sight of the other girl's moving toy. "Uh..." The other looked up and smiled, "Thank you for making a pact with me! I'm Shiki Misaki, and this is Mr. Mew~"

Well.

Her name didn't sound nearly as impressive as Shiki's did.

"I'm Xion...Just Xion."

Shiki seemed surprised, "Really? Well...Hm. Anyway, you did get the mission mail, right?" Xion frowned atippe dher head to the side, "Mission Mail?" "'Ten to the Four, only 60 min to spare'?" Shiki smiled, "Just so you know, I already know what to do."

"Eh, really?"

The other girl smile wen wider, "Yes! We just have to go to Ten-Four in a hour. C`mon, we've still got forty minutes left." So Shiki took Xion's hand and lead the way back to the place that the dark haired girl had woke up in. "Just wondering," She began, "But you have your player pin right?" Xion held up a small button clipped to the charm on the phone, the white skull of the black background obvious, "This thing?"

"Oh yes!," Shiki laughed, "That's it. Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to scan, okay?" The darker haired girl nodded slowly, obviously very confused. Her glasses flashed as Shiki stepped up to a man wearing a red hoodie...with strange black wings? "We have a pact!" She declared proudly. The man eyed them before nodding, "Pact confirmed. Wall down." In the span of a second the man disappeared and Xion blinked, "What."

She waved a hand, "Like I said, I'll explain later. Let's go finish this mission and get this timer off our hands." Xion gave a weak shrug. It wasn't as if she had any clue whatsoever about what was going on. She allowed the other to again lead her forward, towards a large tower that read at the top '10-4.' Xion murmured a soft 'oh' of realization.

The two stopped and glanced down at their hands as the timer faded. "Good," Shiki smiled, "We cleared the mission." Xion bit her lip, "I don't understand." Shiki sighed, "You don't know? I'm here for my dearest, best friend, Neku, and you for whatever is the mist precious to you...We're in the reaper's game...The game to get a second chance to live.

"And if we fail...We lose everything."

* * *

**The end.**

**See you next time.**


End file.
